


Mother's Milk

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Lactation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Part of a 3-character scenario request from soul-stealer-reaper on tumblr. I've never written anything involving breastfeeding or a lactation kink, so this was a whole new experience for me to write!
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Rob Lucci/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 168





	1. Mihawk/F!Reader

Mihawk can’t help but stare at his wife as she feeds their child. He’d always thought she was beautiful, but there was something about seeing her hold their infant son to her swelled breast and contentedly sigh as he suckled on her that stirred his chest. He walked to her with a small smile and kissed her cheek. “Seems like he can’t ever get enough,” he mused, looking down at his son eagerly latching to ____’s breast. A small trickle of milk dribbled down his chin, and his mother wiped it away with one finger.

“You’re telling me,” ____ replied. She shifted her weight as she stood and gently stroked her son’s back. “He drinks and drinks, but it’s never enough! Not that I’m complaining; my breasts have been aching like crazy thanks to the swelling, but whenever he drinks it helps a little.”

Mihawk raised an eyebrow. “You’re in pain?”

____ smirked. “Nothing worth worrying about, Dracule,” she replied. “I can handle a little aching without you swooping in to save me.”

“So, would you mind then if I did this?” Mihawk bent down and rested his head on the crook of her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. One hand rested on her waist while the other snaked up to caress and massage the breast her son wasn’t currently occupied with. ____ let out a small gasp and Mihawk kissed her cheek again. “Even if it’s small, you don’t deserve any pain,” he murmured. “So I’ll do what I can to...alleviate it.”

____ bit her lip and gave him a knowing smile. She knew Mihawk was loving every second of this. “I guess it’s a burden you’ll have to bear, my dear,” she said sarcastically, her face flushed from the stimulation. Mihawk kissed her jawline, and she shivered.

“Touching you like this could never be a burden, love.”


	2. Rob Lucci/F!Reader

Lucci woke up to the sound of his wife groaning softly and shifting around in bed next to him. He rolled over and put a hand on her shoulder. “What’s the matter,” he asked groggily, “She crying again? I c’n go to her…” He started to get up, but ____ pulled her back.

“No, she’s asleep,” she replied, her voice a bit strained. “It’s just...aches and pains.” She massaged one of her swollen breasts with her hands. “I was going to ask you to go into town and buy a pump for me tomorrow, just to help.”

Lucci raised an eyebrow and looked down at his wife’s bare chest. Her breasts had grown significantly since she had given birth, and the way it heaved as she fondled one of her breasts made Lucci’s spine tingle. “I’ll do it first thing in the morning,” he said kindly with a gentle, albeit mischievous smile. He leaned forward and stroked her cheek. “But, until then…”

He reached down to massage her other breast and kiss her neck. ____ moaned contentedly and wrapped both of her arms around him as he put his other hand on her other breast. He kneaded a particularly tender spot, and she let out a small whimper as she tilted her head back for him to kiss lower. His lips were on her collarbone now, and she ran her fingers through his hair. “Rob,” she murmured, “God, thank you, honey...this feels so--Oh!”

Lucci squeezed her left breast and immediately, a small bit of milk sprayed his lower jaw. He flinched slightly at the sensation, and pulled away to make sure he hadn’t done something to make his wife worse. She wasn’t in pain anymore (far from it, thanks to his touch), but her cheeks were pink with embarrassment; she rose up to reach for something to clean his face. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” she squeaked. “I didn’t mean to...well, do _that_...Here, I think I have a handkerchief on my nightstand…”

Lucci inquisitively tasted a drop of her milk that had landed just below his lips. The second his tongue touched it, he almost melted from pleasure; they loved each other dearly but he’d never felt so intimate with her before until he had tasted her essence. He reached out and turned her head towards his. She stared up at him, intrigued by the hungry look in his eyes.

“Don’t clean up,” he ordered gently, kissing her mouth so that she could taste him the way he’d just tasted her. His hands trailed down to her breasts again as he fondled her, hoping to get her to leak again. “I’m not finished yet.”


	3. Law/F!Reader

Law woke up from his nap to his infant son mewling while his wife strained to reach across to pick something up off the table next to him. He gave her a disapproving look. “How many times do I have to tell you not to strain yourself? If you reach too far, you could drop him.” 

____ pouted and sank back against the couch. “I was  trying  to be considerate,” she replied defensively. “I wanted to grab a towel, but I didn’t want to wake you up; I can count the times you’ve felt relaxed enough to take a nap on one hand.”

Law grabbed the towel near him and handed it to her before sitting back down on the couch. “I wouldn’t be so relaxed if I woke up to see you trip and fall flat on your face, or drop our son,” he replied. He gestured to the baby she was cradling in her arms. “I’m praying he inherited your hard head, but you still should be careful..”

____ smirked and lightly bounced her son in her lap. “And I’m hoping he doesn’t have your smart mouth when he gets older,” she joked. She lifted up her shirt and gently guided her son’s mouth to one of her nipples. Law watched her out of the corner of his eye as a small amount of milk ran down his son’s cheek. “And  this  is why I wanted a towel,” she sighed. She affectionately rubbed the towel against  (son’s name)  to clean up the stray milk. “I love you, sweet-pea, but you are the sloppiest eater I’ve met since that Mugiwara boy…”

Law continued to stare at his son as he latched and suckled onto ____’s breast. “Are you still producing a bit of colostrum before the milk comes out, or has that stopped?” 

____ raised an eyebrow. “Oh, the yellow stuff? That stopped a few days ago,” she replied, gently cradling the back of her son’s head to support him. “Thank god you’re a doctor and know a fair bit about the medical side of pregnancy; when I saw that shi--um, that stuff,” she said, looking down at her baby, “I thought something was seriously wrong with my breasts.”

Law smirked. “Glad I’m good for something,” he replied. “I only diagnosed you when you first starting showing signs you were pregnant, routinely checked your vitals, performed multiple ultrasounds,  and  delivered our baby.”

____ reached out and pinched her husband’s cheek. “And once again, I’m sorry for screaming at you so much when I asked for an epidural,” she replied sweetly. “Speaking of helping, would you grab my pump? He usually gets enough from one breast when he’s hungry, but I wanna save some for later.”

Law nodded and grabbed a handheld breast pump off of a nearby table. ____ leaned her head to the side to give Law better access to her free breast. “You may have to play with my nipple a bit,” she added, “Just to get it started with the pump.” 

Law reached out and thumbed ____’s oversensitive nipple, and he smirked when he heard her breath hitch. Even after a few seconds of generous stimulation, no milk had come out; Law’s brows furrowed, and as he glanced at his son he got an idea. He lowered his head and deftly swirled his tongue around her nipple to get it hard; she gasped and leaned her head back. After sucking on her breast and gently biting it between his teeth, a few drops of something sweet landed on his tongue. He almost wanted to taste more of her, but he couldn’t bring himself to deny his son of any more of his mother’s sweet milk. He moved his head back and attached the head of the pump to her breast before giving it a few pumps. 

____ moved to kiss his forehead as he pumped her breast. “You are  so  lucky my hands are full and our boy is hungry,” she murmured, “Once he’s put to bed, I want you to carry me to bed and do that again…”


End file.
